Diary of a Warbler
by CassiesFantasy
Summary: Blaine's diary has been leaked, and here's your chance to read it. Just keep it quiet though...
1. Chapter 1

**Tuesday 6:00 PM**

Today I kissed Kurt. It was awesome. I guess that means he likes me. Wes and Nick helped me write this whole monologue that would totally make me fall in love with him. I memorized it and everything.

He totally loves me.

**6:30 PM**

Hells yeah! Mom made me lasagna. Dad hates lasagna. Peh heh. Daft bastard.

**6:45 PM**

Dad yelled at me for eating too fast. Like, am I supposed to chew every bite 26 times or whatever?

He's just mad about the whole gay thing.

**7:00 PM**

LOL Dad set me up with this one fugly girl from Holten Prep. I'm gay, Dad. Like wtf.

So I yelled at him and told him I had a boyfriend.

**7:05 PM**

Was that wrong? I mean, I haven't officially asked Kurt out yet.

Whatever. Dad doesn't care anyways.

**8:00 PM**

I finished my homework, even though I barely ever get assigned any. I play the pity card, like "Blah blah blah I'm gay and my dad hates me,"

Gets 'em every time.

**8:05 PM**

My dad doesn't really hate me. We just don't get along very well.

I just wish he wasn't such a bigot.

**9:00 PM**

Worked out for a while. If I'm gonna get Kurt to fall in love with me and shit, I gotta have a six pack.

Or at least a four pack.

Or at least a pack.

Working out is hard, you know?

**9:15 PM**

I'm totally gonna ask Kurt out tomorrow.

Would getting coffee be too cliché?

Nah. That's our thing, right?

**9:30 PM**

Gotta get rested up for tomorrow's plan. Like I need a plan, though. Just look at me.

Goodnight!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday 8:00 AM**

Okay. Gonna ask Kurt out today. I've got my best uniform on and I ironed it myself. I did that whole X-across-the-chest thing with Axe.

Wish me luck, inanimate journal that is so not a diary.

**9:30 AM**

Damn. Kurt wasn't in physics this morning. I hope he's not sick...

**9:33 AM**

What if I gave him some sort of disease? I don't think I have any diseases, though.

**9:35 AM**

What if he has chlamydia or something? Can you get that from kissing?

**9:38 AM**

What if my kisses are like poison? What if I'm like one of those cat people from that one ABC family show?

**10:15 AM**

Mrs. Elmer told me to put my journal away or she'd confiscate it. Like, really bitch? My boyfriend might be dead and you're worried about me not paying attention?

**10:16 AM**

But he's not my boyfriend. Yet. Unless he's dead.

**12:46 PM**

I called Kurt during lunch to see if he was okay. I mean, I'm not being clingy or anything.

Just being a good future-boyfriend.

**12:47 PM**

Oh yeah, so anyways, he's not dead. I'm pretty sure I'm not a cat person. He just said something about Finn twisting his ankle and he had to stay home because Finn can't get up to feed himself.

I guess I'll just ask him out tomorrow, then.

**4:40 PM**

I told the Warbler guys about me kissing Kurt and they were all super happy, except Trent. He just kinda stood back. Weird.

They all gave me suggesting on how to ask him out. David said to serenade him, Jeff said to make him a cake, Trent mumbled something about chloroform, but I think I'll just be myself.

Bitches love Blaine.

**8:00 PM**

I texted Kurt after school with some lame excuse about Physics homework. I told him to meet me by the gazebo during break tomorrow so I could give him my answers to copy off. I'd ask him to meet me in the morning, but I know he doesn't get caffeinated until break.

That's when I'll make my move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday 9:30 AM**

Waiting at the gazebo for Kurt. Wait, I don't want to look weird writing in my diary journal. Better put it away.

**9:31 AM**

That's what he said.

**9:46 AM**

AWWWW YEEEEAAAHHHHHHH

**9:48 AM**

I asked him if he wanted to go steady and he laughed at me. I was confused, and apparently it showed on my face, and he said he was laughing at me for saying "go steady." I guess that made me feel a little better. Then he kissed me on the cheek and told me to meet him and the Lima Bean after school.

**9:50 AM**

I think that's a yes...right?

**1:04 PM**

Kurt went off campus to feed Finn his lunch. I feel like it would've been kinda awkward anyways.

At least I got to tell the guys that Kurt said yes. They all high fived me, except for Trent. He must be sick or something.

**2:57 PM**

Guys. Guys. Guys. So I'm sitting next to Kurt during Warbler practice and he touched my leg and just oh my god. I think I

**4:37 PM**

Sorry I cut off there, Kurt was getting a little suspicious.

**4:40 PM**

So anyways, Kurt and I went to go get coffee at the Lima Bean (stupid name, right? There aren't even any lima beans here.) and we split some biscotti. I let him have the chocolate dipped part. Guys like that, right? Everyone likes chocolate. Especially if its been touched by _my_ hands.

**4:41 PM**

So basically I think he loves me.

**6:15 PM**

Dad bought me dinner. Weird, right? And it was fettuccine alfredo. That's like my favourite food ever. What is going on with him?

**7:50 PM**

I think that carboloading really helped my workout. Soon my abs will be all sexified.

Less squish, more UNF.

**9:00 PM**

...Do you think Kurt's thinking about me?

**9:12 PM**

What if he doesn't really love me...

**9:15 PM**

Then again, it has only been like two days.

**9:22 PM**

I really shouldn't be concerned,

**9:30 PM**

...Right?


End file.
